Sick Litte Boy
by brilliantmemories
Summary: Petey becomes sick with the Flu and Gary is chosen to take care of him. Cute little one shot.


_**A PeteyxGary Fan Fiction**_

_I was originally going to do this for my longer story (which I cancelled) but Shade Mimir thought it would be a cute little one shot. Thanks!_

Thank you to **_Shade Mimir_,** my lovely _Beta Reader_ who helped me fix **a lot** of mistakes :) Check out her stories! They're great!

__

**I do not own any of the characters from the game or the game it's self. Have a nice day.**

I growled as I fetched a pail from the dorm bathroom. Why couldn't he just take care of himself? I placed the old pail close to his bed, avoiding his sneezes so I wouldn't get sick myself.

"Ugh… thanks Gary…" he croaked.

"Shut up, I'm only doing this because the nurse made me," I whispered just enough so that he could hear. I felt sick myself as I looked at his dull, brown eyes. His skin was white as a sheet and he looked so fragile.

"You'll be well soon Pete," I promised.

The school nurse had already come down, taken a look at him and given us her diagnosis.

It was just the flu.

It wasn't too serious, but it was contagious. The other boys had shied off when she asked if any one would volunteer to take care of him. As his only friend, she targeted the closest boy in sight. I stood up, walked over to the window and glanced out. The snow seemed to dance as it fell, blanketing the sidewalks in white. Overhead, clouds obscured the sun, casting heavy shadows over the school grounds.

I felt my stomach churn as I heard a loud, ugly noise come from Petey. He tried to cover it with a cough but I knew what he was doing. I sighed – giving me an excuse to keep facing the window - as I waited for him to stop heaving up his breakfast. When I heard him cease I turned around and looked at him with this unusual feeling. I wished I could of taken away some of his pain, or at least I think I did.

"One minute." I walked out of the dorm and back into the bathroom. Rummaging through the few towels they supplied. Finally I found a clean one. I soaked the towel then wrung it in out the sink and carried it back to Petey's room. I placed it on his forehead carefully and sat on the unoccupied part of his bed. I stared blankly at the wall as I felt him fidgeting every now and then. Looking down at his plain bed sheet I ran my fingers across it, smoothing it out. How long would this go on for?

"You're such a girl." I laughed. He was holding his sleeve up to his face, probably hiding his runny nose.

I could hear him groan. He never liked me calling him a girl. I turned my head over to look at him noticed he was staring at me with his pathetic dark brown eyes. I could feel my heart pounding. Why was this girly little boy having such an impact on me? I cursed inside my head. I could feel something cold slide on to the back of my right hand, shivers ran down my spine. I glanced down and noticed it was his hand. From instinct, my hand recoiled from his movement and kept my eyes looking at the wall. Feeling the blood rushing up my face was stupid.

He coughed and turned his head to the bucket. I sighed as I got up and grabbed the Penicillin that the nurse had left behind. He was lucky he wasn't taking what _I_ had to take. I took the water bottle that was on his bedside table and poured it into the glass he always had. I forced myself not to look into the bucket and handed the pill and glass to him. He sat up slowly and obediently drank the water and tossed the pill in. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Be back in a bit." I whispered. I really wanted to get some fresh air. Besides, everyone was in class and I had a note from the nurse to be out during class. He nodded as I grabbed my coat and headed out of the dorm.

The wind softly nibbled at my nose. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and set off to town. The snow was coming down faster now, making it harder to see. I passed by the prefects, flashing them the note and walked through the gate straight into town.

I passed by a few people who kept their eyes astray from me as I entered the pharmacy. I felt around for the twenty dollar bill I had saved up by doing a few errands for the cliques. I searched through shelves, looking for something simple. I remembered about a year ago I caught _him_ sleeping with a pink bunny. I teased him about that for months. I laughed out loud and passing people gave me odd glares. He perfectly fit the Femme-boy title.

I grabbed the stuffed bear that a 3 year old would cry for and headed quickly to register to pay. After purchasing the bear, I quickly got out of the store and darted back home. What _else_ would they say if they caught me with a stuffed teddy bear? I glanced at my watch.

7pm.

I was only gone for an hour. An hour. I cursed under my breath and quickened my pace and ended up back at the dorm within five minutes. I pushed open the doors fiercely and dragged myself into our room. I tossed my jacket onto the floor beside my bed and kept the teddy bear behind my back. I looked over at Petey who was sitting up – probably using all his strength – staring at me. I grinned at him.

"Go back to sleep, Femme- boy." I teased.

He rolled his eyes and slumped back into bed, sniffling. I waited until he was asleep again and I used all my stealth – which was quite a bit – and placed the Teddy Bear on his beside table.

* * *

I sneezed as I curled up inside my bed. I regretted letting his hand touch me for a mere second. I may not have the flu, but the cold was still as bad. I snarled as I heard foot steps invade my room. I tucked my head under the sheets and waited for the person to disappear. I turned over and looked at the bedside table.

There was the disgustingly cute, teddy bear staring back at me.

* * *


End file.
